


Test

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Angela turns seductive, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering (Soon), Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Angela is a noob at sex, Angela still is unsure, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Didnt spell that right, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, From Sex to Love, Gency stuff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hana kinda knows what she doing, Hana likes girls, Hana takes Angela, Hana turns into a softy, I feel bad..., I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mortal Kombat, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry Fareeha is homopbic, Sorry I made this E, Sorry Not Sorry, Taking Test, Texting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games, lol, not litteraly, spelled that wrong, swiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Hana is taking a test that she knows she will fail... but when her eye catches a blonde... things change....





	1. Test

**Author's Note:**

> I just took my tests for school! My goal was 212 and I got 214! There are fifth graders who beat meh score but they gots easy stuff ok!?!?! 
> 
> But this is based off of my testing experience cuz meh girlfriend was doing great and I just kept eyeing her and thinking about her and in my mind im like: "Lover I wanna fuck you!"  
> Cuz thats are lesbo relationship...  
> XD

Hana was sitting in her classroom, they were taking a test. She sat in the back with her laptop in front of her. ‘God… I don't even know what this means…’ She thought the problem on the test was ‘What is 3% of 500’. She would go on a ‘win streak’ of questions for a while then would come across one she didn't know then would go down and down and down then up and up and up. 

She looked around the room to see a blonde sitting on the other side of the room, she was almost done with her test just like Hana. She was on question thirty-five and Hana was on thirty-seven. ‘I wonder what question she’s on…’ Hana wondered. 

She looked at the guy in front of her, he had to t coins and was rubbing them together which was making a scissor-like noise, the person next to him was air thrusting in his desk, the girl next to the two boys mouthed ‘ewww’. “God these people are stupid as fuck…” Hana mumbled, the boy in front of her turned around “What did you just say?” He whispered “Nothing…” She sighed clicking an answer for the current question. 

The blonde stood up out of her seat and walked out of the room, ‘She is done already?’ Hana thought rushing through her test. She failed, she stood up and walked out of her desk and went to the other room. 

She saw the blonde standing in the corner reading a book the cover had a Sailor Scout on it. “Hey is that Manga…?” Hana walked over to the blonde “Oh! Hana!” She flushed “I didn't see you there” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly “Right…. So is that Manga?” She asked, “Yeah it is!” She smiled. “What manga?” Hana asked “Just Codename: Sailor V” She shrugged “I have a huge crush on Minako” She smiled “Me too!” Hana giggled. 

Hana went over and sat down at a table, she pulled out her phone. “So um… Do you want to be friends?” Angela asked from the other side of the empty room “Wh-what?” Had the blonde, the pretty, the smart girl just asked to be Hana’s friend. “Well?” Angela asked “I don't really know your name,” Hana said “Oh! It's Angela!” She ran over to the other girl and shook her hand “How did you know my name?” Hana asked, “The teacher is always yelling at you so…” She trailed off “oh…” Hana sighed. 

Another person walked out of the testing room, it was a boy wearing a brown sweater with a blue dragon on it. “Hanzo?” Angela asked “Yes?” He said, “How did you do on your test?” She asked “I got an eighty percent” he sighed “Let me guess you got-” “One hundred!” She said proudly “Again…” He sighed walking to a desk then pulling out a book.


	2. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Kombat is great!

Then two girls came out, one wearing a blue hoodie she also had a tattoo under her eye. The other girl had pair of black glasses and a black hoodie. “Yo waz up my hoes!” Hana ran over to the other two girls and gave them high fives “I'm not your hoe” The girl in blue signed “Cheers! I got a good score! Not as high as the blonde’s though…” She mumbled the last bit “Well… Lena, you shouldn't say that about Angela…” Hana whispered, “You know her name?!” Lena whisper-yelled, “Were you talking to her?” Fareeha asked “A bit…” Hana sighed. 

Hanzo looked over at the group of girls talking about the blonde, “People these days…” He sighed as his brother walked out of the other room. “Hello ladies,” Genji said with smooth voice “Speak of the devil…” Hanzo sighed. “Genji!” Lena ran over to the boy “You're looking great as ever… Lena” He smiled “Yep!” She said blowing a piece of hair out of her face “Cute…” He said with a bit of a frown. He walked over and sat next to his brother.

“What do you want?” Hanzo said not looking away from his book “Just sitting next to my brother” He whispered into his brother's ear, sending shivers down Hanzo’s spine. “Eeee! Look at them!” Lena fangirl “Oh pipe down!” Fareeha patted the Brit's head “Calm down? Calm down?! There gay! There brothers! Eeee!” She squealed “Oh Lord…” Fareeha sighed. 

Angela always wondered why girls thought gay guys were cuter, was it their tight pants? Or was it their hair? She never understood, ‘Maybe it's because…. No… I'm still thinking about my sexuality…’ She sighed at her thoughts. She didn't know if she like girls or boy or both yet, “Hey! We should have a sleepover!” Lena shouted as a boy came out of the room, he was wearing a shirt that had a cowboy on it. 

“Yeah sounds good, at my house, we have a closet and a pool” Hana smiled “Alright! Bring any chick friends or ‘lovers’” Fareeha chuckled. 

Hana walked over to Angela, “Do you want to have a sleepover?” She asked, “My parents wouldn't let me…” She sighed “Write down your house number and I will pick you up” Hana smiled “But-” “Just do it” “Ok,” She wrote down the number and handed it to the girl, there hands slightly touching. 

“See you tonight!” Hana ran off to catch up with her friends. “Ok bye!” Angela waved.

-Later-

Angela sat on her bed, it was around ten at night that Friday. She normally went to sleep around seven thirty but since Hana was going to pick her up she stayed up later. She pulled out her phone and texted Genji, Genji was her best friend and only friend beside Hana. 

Me: wyd?

Genji: Just thinking about you ;)

Me: Your funny

Genji: I'm just saying… 

There was a knock on the window it made Angela jump a bit, “Hana?” Angela looked over to see the girl at her window. She walked over and opened it, “Come on! Let's go!” Hana whispered “But my-” “Come on!” She said “Oh… Ok” She said bringing her bag that she packed then climbed out of her window.

They walked over to a car, “How old are you?” She asked the girl driving “Old enough” Fareeha smiled. They got in and started driving, “So what's your name again?” Fareeha asked “Angela and your Pharah right?” She asked “That's what people call me… My friends call me Fareeha” She sighed “Ok, Fareeha” She said, “When did I become your friend?” She asked.

The drove over to Hana’s house, they all got out and ran inside. “Kay luvs! What shall we do?” Lena giggled “Let's swim!” Hana smiled “Alright,” Fareeha said grabbing her swim suit. 

Lena and Fareeha went to go change leaving Hana and Angela behind. “Did you bring a swimsuit?” Hana asked “Yes I did,” She said “Alright! Well get changed and the pool is back there and we have a couple of other people over, don't mind them” Hana explained “Alright” Angela nodded and went to her bag.

After she changed she walked out to see the three girls joined by Genji, Hanzo, and Jesse.

“G-Genji…” Angela blushed covering herself even though she was wearing a one piece. “A-Angela?!” She said coughing up his drink “What you know Ms.Smarty?” Jesse snickered “Heh…” Hanzo chuckled.

She sat at the side of the pool sticking her feet in the water, “Angela” he walked over to the blonde “Oh Genji” She smiled “Hey I didn't know you were going to be here?” he asked “Heh yeah me neither” She giggled splashing her feet in the water. 

She looked around at everyone else in the pool splashing, and swimming, and just having a good time, but here she was just talking to her only friend. “Come swim with me,” he said pulling her head against his bare chest “O-ok…” She blushed. He slid in and took her hand to pull her in. The night sky and the lights of the pool made the scene almost look magical. 

“Angela… You look stunning” Genji gave a small smile, “You think?” She blushed a bit as he pushed her against the wall of the pool “I just can't contain myself” he said kissing her lightly. She didn't know how to react, his hand went up to her thigh and tried to put his hand on her folds she gasped. 

Hana was underwater, she had a big pair of goggles on, she saw Genji and Angela getting down. ‘Pssh whatever not like I-’ She almost ran out of breath, rushing to the top to get a breath she saw the two still kissing. 

He rubbed her clit through the swimsuit, she gasped. “G-Genji… Stop…” She moaned softly tilting her head back “Why? You seem to like it” He smiled rubbing his hand faster. Hana swam over and slapped Genji, “What the hell was that for?!” He said turning to the girl “That's gross! Stop touching her if she didn't like it!” She said as Genji swam back to his brother. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Hana asked “Y-yeah I guess” She sighed. Hana looked down and saw the blonde’s long, pale legs. She smiled and sighed, “If you want we can go inside?” Hana asked, “Yeah no one out here is my…” She put her finger on her chin as she was looking for the right word “Type?” Hana said “No more like… Company“ She said taking her finger off her chin “Right…” Hana nodded pretending to know what that sentence meant.

Hana got out first then grabbed the blonde and pulled her out. “Thanks again, Hana” Angela gave a warm smile “It was nothing, don't mention it,” Hana said walking indoors and sat on a couch, Angela followed. 

Hana turned on her Ps4 and loaded up Mortal Kombat XL, “I don't understand why they changed it to ‘XL’ why not just ‘X’ its sounds better” Hana sighed choosing single match ‘XL must also mean extra large in this situation’ Angela thought. Hana went over to the side of the character selection and chose the DLC Tanya. 

She started the fight, Angela looked at the screen and saw the two characters fighting. “Why must it be so violent?” She asked, “Cuz it's Mortal KOMBAT, Smart one…” Hana sighed finishing off the match with Tanya’s fatality ‘Bloody Boots’. “And she justs steps on them? That wouldn't work in-” “Real life, I get it! It's just a game!” Hana was a bit annoyed by her constant questions. “Sorry,” Hana said not even looking at the blonde “Sorry for what?” Angela asked “Snapping at you” Hana put down the controller and looking at her “Oh you're fine” She smiled and waved dismissively. 

Angela got off the couch, “I'm going to change” She said “Alright, don't get lost” Hana smiled. Angela walked over to her bag then walking the bathroom with her pajamas. She wore a white button up T-Shirt and some sweat pants. 

She walked out and sat back on the couch, “I'm back” She smiled “Hey you wanna play with me?” Hana said with a wink “Wha-what?” Angela blushed “On the game” Hana gave a small smile “Oh…” Angela sighed in relief as she grabbed the other controller. 

She looked thru many of the characters to chose from then finding one in pinkish purplish. “Mileena,” She said choosing her character “Huh… Ya know a lot of people ship them” Hana chuckled softly “Really? They don't look like a couple” Angela said “Wait till the opening dialog” Hana giggled. 

The game started as the Edenian and the Tarkatan walked onto the stage, “Ready to work up a sweat?” Tanya asked seductively “However shall we do that?” Mileena asked with a smirk “Here’s ONE way” She said. The fight started, “See!” Hana said pausing the game and going into a fit of giggles “I guess you right” Angela chuckled.

“Alight so… You press this button to look at your moves and stuff or just button mash and learn from there” Hana explained “Alright” Angela said looking through the basic combos. “Round one… FIGHT!” Hana shouted as the match started. 

Hana was skilled with Tanya, she had won many online matches with her but Angela on the other hand was inexperienced. Hana won the first round, “Round two… FIGHT!” She shouted. “I got it this time,” Angela said already learning the combos. ‘How am I losing?!’ Hana screamed in her mind. Angela beat her the second and the third round. “How did I lose…” Hana said dropping her controller “I'm a fast learner” Angela smiled “But…” Hana was frozen solid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Just ask for more ^^


	3. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the two girls wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry the rating was G for awhile I totaly forgot to change it!

Hana yawned a bit as her eyes fluttered to stay awake another match, “I- I don't think I can play another match” Hana said drifting off “Wait!” Angela yelled “Wah?” Hana looked at the blonde confused “I'm afraid of the dark” Angela whispered, “Then leave the light…” She drifted off again “Hana!” She shook the girl's shoulder. “Stay awake with me! I brought a movie” Angela said, “The put it…” “HANA!!!!!” She screamed “What????” She groaned “Please… If you fall asleep can I sleep with you?” She asked, “Why?” She asked, “I'm afraid of the dark!” Angela said scooting closer to the sleepy girl. 

“Well… Turn off the light since you're sleeping with me…” She yawned “Ok” Angela ran up to the light switch and flipped it off then ran back the couch with the girl. “Alright… It's off” She waited for Hana to respond but she already fell asleep “Good night” She yawned and cuddled up in the girl's arms and fell into deep sleep. 

The next morning Hana woke up with the blonde in her arms, “What the fuck?” She whispered, she looked around and saw it was just her and the blonde on the couch. “H-Hana?” Angela turned around to face the blonde, their faces only an inch away. “Good morning” Hana gave a warm smile “Oh no… My parents are going to kill me!” She yelled getting off of the couch and getting dressed. “I need to get back home,” Angela said to the brunette “I can't drive… Only Fareeha can” She sighed “I need her!” Angela said, “Don't wake her up!” Hana groaned “B-but I need to-” “Just stay here till Fareeha wakes up” Hana sighed putter her head face down on the couch. 

Angela sat back on the couch and sighed, “Wake up…” Angela shook the girl's shoulder “Nuuuuu” Hana groaned “Please” She pleaded. Hana liked the girl pleading for her to get up, it made her feel like she had power, but waking up would make her fall into the blonde’s trap. “Fine,” She said opening her eyes to see the blonde right in front of her face, “God damn!” Hana almost fell back scarred by the blonde “What?” She cocked her head “You fucking scared the shit out of me” Hana said sitting up.

“Sorry about that,” Angela said sheepishly “Your fine” Hana sighed and sat up so did the blonde.”If Pharah awake?” Angela asked, “I dunno…. Go check on her and don't call her Fareeha!” “Got it,” Angela said getting up to look around the house. 

“Hmmm, where's that brute” She sighed looking in every bedroom, then found everyone drunk and asleep outside. “So she is awake” She mumbled walking over to the girl who was sitting on the diving board.

“Um… Excuse me?” Angela said, “What do you want?” She said opening her brown eyelids. “I was wondering if you could take me home?” Angela asked “Yeah sure… Let me just-” “Pharah! Watch out!” She yelled as the girl slipped off into the pool. “You pushed me?” She said getting out of the pool “No! I wouldn't do that!” She said a bit scared “Are you sure?” She said standing tall above the blonde. “You are trying to make a move on Hana? Because she has a boyfriend” She said pushing the blonde back “I wasn't-” She tripped on a stick. 

Fareeha straddled the girl “You ready for this?” She asked “For… Wh-what?!” She flushed “For your beat down…” She said picking up the blonde and throwing her into the pool. “Fareeha!” Hana said coming out of the door “What the hell was that?!” She screamed at the taller girl “Hana I-” “I broke up with Jesse! Are you jealous or something?!” She said diving into the pool to fetch the blonde. 

“Angela are you ok?!” She said hugging the blonde “I'm f-fine” She coughed as she got out of the pool. Hana gave a dirty look at Fareeha, “Drive her home… I'm coming with” Hana ordered “Whatever…” Fareeha grabbed her keys and walked the two out to the car.

They drove the girl home then they drove home. Hana walked into the living room and sat on the couch and felt something. “Whats this?” Hana took the piece of paper up, it read ‘Hana if you find this… Come and see me later’ “So… She wants me to come over huh? Guess I will have to do…” A smirk formed on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Leave kudo's or make a suggestion


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are two girls are starting to have stronger feeling towards each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

Hana got dressed and looked in the mirror, “Is this to skimpy?” She asked herself. She was wearing a tanktop with some short shorts. “Whatever it will be fine,” She said running to Fareeha who was waiting for her in the car. 

“Get in short stuff” Fareeha joked “Shut up! Alright to Angela's house!” Hana said getting in the passenger seat. 

They started driving till they pulled up to a white house. “It looked a lot different at night,” Hana said in awe “Yeah alright now get outta my car!” Fareeha joked “Alright! Alright!” Hana grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, “Damn this place is huge…” Hana said looking up. She rang the doorbell, a man in a black suit opened the door. 

“Yes?” he said “I'm here to see… Uhm… Angela?” She asked “Ah yes… Master Angela!” He said running back into the house and slamming the door “Ok?” She pondered. 

The door opened and a blonde came out, she was wearing a white see through jacket with a cream undershirt, her hair up in a ponytail. “Hana you found-” “Of course” Hana smiled “Come in please,” Angela said. 

“Dang your place is huge…” Hana said a bit surprised “Yeah it's nothing much” Angela sighed walking up the railed stairs “Nothing much? This is bigger than my house!” Hana said following.

“Well, my mom and dad make a lot of money so…” Angela trailed off “Right…” Hana sighed as they walked into Angela’s room. “So what is this?” Hana asked, “What do you mean?” Angela asked “Like… Is this a date?” Hana asked “A d-date?” Angela flushed “What? Did I saw something?” She saw the girl flush.

“No, it's not a date… More like a hangout” She said “A… ‘Hangout’?” It made Hana laugh a bit. “Yeah… What's wrong with a hangout?” Angela asked “Nothing it's just… You made it sound funny” Hana smiled. 

Angela sat on her bed and yawned. “You came so early it's only seven thirty” Angela sighed faceplanting into her bed “Did you not get good sleep at my house?” Hana asked “Eh… It wasn't too bad” She said looking up at the girl. The door opened as that man came back, “Master Angela, would you like something to drink?” he asked “No if fine” She nodded “What about Hana?” he asked “She is ok to” She nodded again. ‘How did he know my name?’ She wondered. 

“Sorry that's just Samuel,” She said as the man walked out of the room. “Is he your-” “Yes he is a butler?” Angela said “Wow… You are really rich” Hana said “Well… It's not the best thing in the world” Angela laughed awkwardly. 

“Do you have any video games?” Hana asked “I have a Wii” She sighed “Y-you have a Wii?! Where is it?!” Hana was excited “It's just a Wii… Noting-” “WHERE IS IT?!?!” Hana is almost screaming “It's right-” “It's so beautiful…” Hana ran over to the Wii and stroked it. ‘I have never seen someone get so excited over a Wii…’ Angela thought. 

“You have MKWii?” Hana asked, “What's that?” Angela cocked her head “Mario Kart Wii” Hana said “Oh yeah it on the shelf” She pointed “Bet I will beat you in a race!” Hana said “Bet you can't” Angela smiled. 

Hana grabbed a two Wii remotes and handed one to the girl, “I need a nunchuck” Angela said, “Ewww you use that thing!” Hana nose scrunched up “Yeah only the best players use them” Angela smiled “Not this player!” Hana said throwing her the Wii attachment. 

They turned on the Wii and started up MKWii. They started to choose their characters, “Alright… Lets I'm going with Funky Kong! The fastest male character!” Hana declared “Funny… I use Daisy! The fastest female character!” Angela decided. 

Hana chose the Flame Runner and Angela chose the Mach Bike, then both chose Manual. 

They chose to race on special cup one 150cc. The first race was fast and Hana won by nothing then the second race Angela won, then the third race Hana won, if Hana won Rainbow Road she would win if not Angela would win. 

‘Three… Two…. One… GO!’ Said the game screen. The girls raced both sweating and both enjoying the music of Rainbow Road. “I love this track it's so fun!” Angela said with a cheery voice as she was in first Hana in second. ‘It's always Rainbow Road that screws me over….’ She thought a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

“The music is great too!” Angela smiled on the third lap now, “I also like doing tricks off the-” “SHUT UP! I'm trying to focus!” Hana yelled to the over girl “Oh… ok…” Angela was quiet now as she beat Hana. 

“FUCK! Why can't I beat you at any games!?” Hana screamed “I-” “Don't even speak a word!” Hana yelled throwing the Wii remote down. 

The Korean looked at the blonde who look scared, “I'm sorry… I just have never really lost…” Hana sighed “It's ok… I don't like losing either” Angela said sheepishly. Hana scooted over to the blonde and put an arm around her, “Are you scared?” Hana asked “N-no” She blushed feeling the girls around her own, barely brushing her right breast.

“Hana, would you like to sleepover?” Angela asked “No I'm kinda tired though” She yawned falling back on the cream colored bed. “Is it ok if I sleep?” She asked “Yeah yeah you're fine” Angela smiled. She watched the Korean fall asleep on her bed. 

She sighed, ‘Why do I feel like this… When she touches me it feels so soft…’ She thought. 

She laid down on the girl and wrapped her arms around her, her breath going against her neck. The Korean opened her eyes and smiled, she liked the blonde. ‘She is holding me? That's nice’ thought going back to sleep.

About an hour later and the door opened as Samuel walked in. “Master- Awe…” He saw the two girls curled up sleeping together. “I should wake her to tell her that her friend is here,” He said walking up to the two girls. He shook the brunettes shoulder, “Master Hana… Your friend Fareeha is here to pick you up” he said “What?” She said sitting up which woke the blonde. “Your friend is here,” he said “Oh Fareeha?” She asked “Yes she is here to pick you up” “Alright let me get up,” She said getting out of the blonde’s grasp.

She stretched and saw the half awake blonde, “H-Hana?” She cocked her head “I got to go” Hana said with a warm smile after Samuel left “I’ll see you around” Hana lightly kissed the confused blonde’s forehead. 

She walked out, “D-did she just?” Angela touched her forehead and gasped. “She k-kissed me…” She blushed full red.

Hana walked down the stairs and outside then got into the car, “How was your ‘date’” Fareeha asked “It was nice… Angela is cute… We slept together” Hana said dreamily “YOU WHAT?!” Fareeha gasped “No! No! No! We did not fuck! We spooned!” Hana said “Ohhhhhhh,” Fareeha said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to bookmark for the next chapter! ^^  
> Also I got an app to help me with my grammar since its shit


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana doesn't understand her feelings for the blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay.... SO! I had to change the rating cuz this chapter so............

Angela sat in her room and was thinking about what had happened, ‘why did she kiss me?’ Kept running through her mind. 

 

Hana sat on her couch and sigh, “I want to see her again already” “Who?” Fareeha “You know who” Hana sighed “Oh Angela…” Fareeha sighed. “Do you not like her?” Hana asked “No it's just- What is that smell?” Fareeha said sniffing the air, Hana smelled her hair, it had smelled just like the blonde. “OH it must be Angela” Hana smiled.

 

Later Hana was laying in bed, just thinking about the blonde. She got wet just thinking about the blonde nude. ‘What am I thinking… ‘ Hana sighed as she pulled down her sweats and panties. She felt her wet slit and shivers went down her spine, she spread her legs and licked her finger then slowly slipped her finger into herself. She visioned what the blonde would look like without clothes on as she fingered herself. ‘Her scent, her looks, her games, her niceness, her kindness!’ She thought. He fingers going faster and faster from all of her wetness.

 

She started to fondle her breast with her other hand threw her shirt. “Ah… Angela!” She moaned the blonde’s name, she wanted the blonde to hear her moans. “Mhpm!” She said arching her back as she climaxed, still fingering herself to feel the feeling to its fullest. She raised her body back onto the bed and was trying to catch her breath.

 

‘Why am I doing this?! I don't like- Yes I do…. I know I do…!” She hated herself for what she had just did. “What's wrong with me…?” Hana asked herself. She fell into a deep sleep, still thinking about her feelings for the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was short  
> and sorry there are some mistakes


	6. Have you ever had sex before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... Hana goes over to see the blonde and Angela's feelings go mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lemon is here! YES!!!!!!!

The next morning Angela got up with her clothes and walked into her bathroom. “I just don't understand these feelings…” She said turning on the water. She undressed and got into the shower. “It doesn't make sense…. I have liked girls before but have never dated one” She sighed washing her hair.

After she was done washing she turned off the water and got out. She sighed getting dressed and walked over to her bed and laid down. She felt something under her, “WHat's this?” She picked it up. It was a note that Hana left for her, it read: ‘Hey now I'm leaving notes! Here is my phone number 239-447-9952’. Angela gave a small squeal of happiness. 

She went over to her phone and out the number in and called it. “Hello?” Angela asked 

“Who is this?” A voice asked 

“Angela,” She said blankly

“Angela? Did you find my-”

“Yes, of course,” Angela smiled

“Can you come over?” Hana asked 

“Let me see… I think and hope I can” She said hanging up

She ran downstairs and saw that her dad was home for once. “Daddy!” She ran into his arms “Angie your fifth teen now… Don't call me daddy” He sighed. “I was wondering if I could go to a friends house,” She said “Um sure, Angela,” He said, “Thank you!” She got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Love you!” She ran out of the front door and saw Samuel at the limo. 

“Sam! Can you take me to Hana’s?” She called running over to him “Yes did your father saw its ok?” He asked “Yep!” She said with a smile. ‘I have never seen her so happy’ He smiled. “Alright get in,” He said opening the limo door “Thank you!” She said getting in and putting on her seat belt. 

He got into the driver's seat and turned on the limo then started driving. “So Master Angela” He started “Why do you want to see this girl?” He asked “Because she is my friend… And…” She trailed off “You like her?” He asked “Well… I don't know still…” She sighed. 

They got to Hana’s house and the brunette was waiting for the blonde out front. “Hana!” Angela got out of the car and ran into the girl's arms. “I knew you would come!” Hana said putting a hand on the girl's face “Anything for you” Angela smiled. “Master Angela!” Samuel called “Yeah?” She turned around and looked at him “Good luck!” He smiled “Alright, thank you!” She said running into the house with the other girl.

“Made Fareeha go home since you're here,” Hana said sitting on her couch “Really? Just for me?” Angela asked “Yep” Hana smiled bring the girl on the couch with her. “Angela… I have been feeling weird things around you” Hana said, “What do you mean?” She asked “I think I like you” Hana sighed. ‘She feels the same way?’ Angela thought. “I- I- I think I feel the same way” Angela stuttered. 

Hana turned to the girl, “I know this may be sudden but-” She was cut off by the blonde’s lips on her own. “Don't waste time…” Angela said with a breathy voice “But-” “Hush” She said between kisses. The girls pulled back. “Have you ever had sex before?” Angela asked “N-no” Hana flushed. ‘I have never seen her like this…’ Hana thought. 

Angela smiled and pushed the girl onto the floor, “I want you to be my first, Hana” She said with a voice full of lust “Y-you do?” Hana asked “Yes… Please Hana” She said breathing on the girl's neck. She straddled the girl under her and smiled. “Hana take me” She gave a soft moan to encourage the girl. ‘Let's do this’ Hana thought pushing the girl off of her. 

Hana put the girl on her back and giggled as she pulled down the girl's skirt. She slowly brought down the girls white cotton panties and saw her clean shaved sex. ‘She shaves?’ Hana thought. She slowly rubbed her tongue up and down the girl's clit, “Hana…” Angela gave a soft moan. She then slowly entered her tongue into the girl, “Mphm! Hana!” She said in pain. “Sorry did it hurt?” Hana asked “Y-yes,” She said “Sorry then let me do this to loosen you up,” She said putting a finger inside the girl. “Ah! Stop!” She said “Let me do this…. It might hurt but after it will feel better” Hana said calmly.

She started to pump her finger in and out of the blonde, a bit of blood came out. “Hana!” She moaned. Soon ANgela’s groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. “Hana eat me out! Mpmh! Please!” She moaned “Ok,” Hana said removing her finger then using her tongue instead. “Ah! Shit!” She moaned, arching her back. She moved her tongue inside and out of the blonde, she tasted the girl's sweet insides. She tasted blood from the girl's virginity being taken.

The blonde was bucking her hips trying to get more out of the girl's tongue until she felt her clit being rubbed by the girl's fingers. Hana was eating her out and rubbing her clit with her fingers. “Hana! I feel weird! I feel like I'm going to pee!” She moaned as she climaxed. She felt the blonde’s walls tighten around her tongue and the girls clit twitching beneath her fingers. 

“Hana… That was amazing…” She said breathing heavily “I'm glad you liked it” Hana smiled licking to cum from the girl pussy “Ew! Don't like that!” Angela scolded “its cum smart one,” Hana said getting up to kiss the girl. Angela tasted her insides, “It doesn't takes bad, right?” Hana asked “No it's… Sweet…” Angela smiled kissing the girl again. The two cuddled up against each other and kissed again, “Hana… I…. I want to be with you” She said “You want to date?” have asked the tired blonde “Yes just you and me” She said putting her head in the crook of Hana’s neck. “Good night” Angela yawned ‘Tired much’ Hana smiled as she kissed the top of the girls head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be here soon! ^^


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela decides to give Hana what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!!! The second lemon! Yes, bitch!

Hana woke up and saw the blonde in her arms still sleeping, “You know I never got a turn” Hana sighed. She picked up the girl and put her on the couch and went up to make some coffee. “H-Hana?” Angela looked up to see the girl leaving “Hana!” She ran over to the girl and hugged her “Don't leave” She said “I'm just making coffee” She said. “Wait what time is it?” Angela asked “Well… you came over at ten thirty and right now it is…” Hana checked her watch “It's twelve twenty” Hana said looking at the girl.

“I heard you say ‘I never got a turn’” Angela smiled suductivly as the girl turned around to make coffee. “Mmmm i dont recall saying that” Hana said putting her finger on her chin “What would you say If I wanted to give you a turn” Angela said kissing the girls neck making her twitch. “I would say I have better things to do” Hana shrugged “Mmmm I don't think you would say that” Angela said licking and biting lightly on the girl's neck earning a soft moan from her. 

 

“Angela s-stop…” Hana said not daring to look back at the blonde “Let me treat you” Angela whispered into her ear “I'm trying to m-make coffee” She said barely audible “No let me treat you… I want to taste your sweetness” Angela brought her hand up to the girl's skirt. ‘Shit why did I wear a skirt…’ She thought. 

 

“You're so wet already… I just want to lick it off of you….” She said with a husky voice, She ran her hand over the girl's wet slit thru her panties. She pushed the girl's panties to the side and started to finger her making the brunette drop the glass mug to the floor. “Your p-paying for th-that” She said “And you're paying for last night” Angela smiled kissing the girls covered shoulder blades. 

Angela pulled out of the girl then took her to the couch, she pulled her shirt off and the girls shirt off, then her skirt and panties. She saw the girl wasn't wearing a bra, which made things alot easier. 

She pulled off her own bra and started to fondle the girl's breasts. “Where did you learn this?” Hana asked “Watching porn” Angela said “You watch porn?” Hana asked a bit surprised “Yeah after you fell asleep” Angela smiled. She leaned down and sucked on the girls nipple while fondling the other. She had the nipple between her teeth and bit down slightly. “Angela!” She moaned “That's what I like to hear” Angela smiled. 

She traced her wet finger down the girls creamy stomach and down to the place Hana needed it most. “Please…” Hana whimpered “Please what?” Angela asked “Please finger me” She moaned “O-ok… I-” She forcefully pushed her finger inside the girl. “Fuck! Angela!” She said in pain”S-sorry… I don't really know how to do this” She said “Just be g-gentle” Hana said with a whine. 

She started to slowly finger the girl, “Are you a virgin?” Angela asked “Not really…. I have fingered myself” Hana moaned. She fingered the girl and rubbed her clit with her thumb, “I learned the tricks from you” Angela smiled. The girl arched her back, “I'm going to cum!” She moaned. Her walls hugging the girls two fingers as she climaxed. “Th-thank you” Hana said catching her breath “It was nothing but meer payback” Angela shrugged licking her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy! But sorry this was short! But I'm still happy we got the second lemon! And don't worry there will be plot and problems from this chapter and before... Cuz we gonna have some drama and let meh tell ya! Fareeha is going to be pissed.


	8. Lets Talk About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tells Fareeha about the relationship with Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

A knock was at the door making the two girls jump,“Who is that?” Angela asked “Sh-shit it must be Fareeha” Hana said still catching her breath. “I’ll get it” Angela said getting dressed “No-” Angela already went up to the door.

She opened it and saw the brute, “What are you doing at Hana’s?” The girl asked “We were talking now what do you want?” Angela asked “I live here!” Fareeha said “You do?” Angela asked “Yes” She sighed. Angela slammed the door on her, “You guys are roommates?” Angela asked “Yeah?” Hana looked at her “Oh…” Angela said her voice trailing off. 

She went back to the door and saw Fareeha on her phone, “So… WHy are you here?” Angela asked “I could ask you the same thing” Fareeha said. Fareeha looked behind Angela and saw Hana nude and sweating. “What did you do to Hana?!” Fareeha yelled “We- were just uhm…” Angela was thinking of a way to put this. 

“Just… Ask Hana!” Angela turned away and sat next to Hana who was now sitting up. “Hana why is she here and why are you like this?” Fareeha asked “We- We…. Were dating” Hana sighed “What?!” Fareeha said with an angry tone. “Why?!” Fareeha asked “Because we like eachother?” Hana cocked her head “Ugh…” Fareeha sighed. “Well… Are you mad?” Hana asked “Of course i'm mad!” Fareeha yelled “You sound like my mom” Angela sighed. 

“I can't believe this! And let me guess you guys had sex?” Fareeha asked “Y-yes…” Hana said “Oh my God…” Fareeha got up and walked to her room. “I can't deal with your guys lesbian shit!” Fareeha said closing her door. 

“She didn't take that well…” Hana sighed “It's her fault for barging in” Angela scoffed “not really” Hana said with a frown. “I just feel this isn't right…” Hana said getting dressed “Where are you going?” She asked “To go talk to her” Hana said walking over to Fareeha’s room “But-” “Just let me do this!” Hana said.

Hana knocked on Fareeha’s door and sighed, “Come on Fareeha” “Fine…” Fareeha unlocked the door and saw the brunette. “Can we talk?” Hana asked “Sure” Fareeha said stepping aside to let the girl in. 

“So… Why don't you like me and Angela together?” Hana asked “I just don't like her” Fareeha sighed “Why?” Hana asked “Because… She… Is just so….” Fareeha tried to think of a way to say it “She is to preppy” Fareeha said. ‘Preppy? She was preppy… But not now’ Hana thought. “Can you just get used to her?” Hana asked “I don't know… It's just-” The blonde popped her head threw the door, “Hey Hana~” She sang “Yes?” She asked “I got you some coffee~” She smiled “Thanks…” Hana sighed taking the mug.

The blonde went away and let the conversation continue, “See what I mean” Fareeha sighed “Well… I think she was just trying to be nice” Hana shrugged taking a sip of her coffee. “Well… We have school tomorrow so don't kill her” Hana sighed walking over to the girls door “Alright… Can she leave?” Fareeha asked “Let me ask” Hana gave a small smile and walked out to see the girl playing some MKX on the Ps4.

“Hey” Hana sat down next to the blonde “How was the coffee?” Angela asked “Good, the best I have had in awhile” Hana smiled. Hana looked up at the screen and saw that Angela was playing as Mileena. “I see you have taken liking to Mileena” Hana said looking at the girl from the corner of her eye “Yeah…” She trailed off as she played. 

“So Fareeha was wondering if you could leave…?” Hana asked “Why?” Angela asked pausing her game and looking at the girl “Because we see eachother at school” Hana said “Really….? Fine..” She sighed turning off the Ps4. “Bye…” Angela said with a glum expression “Wait!” Hana ran up to her new girlfriend and kissed her. “Be safe” Hana said “Alright see you tomorrow” Angela smiled as she called Samuel to pick her up.

-The End-  
(LOLZ I KNOW SHITTY ENDINg RIGHT?! Yeah… I hate it to… I just started writing the next chapter and I was like: ‘Yeah…. No….’ So I'm ending it here…. But I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading the whole thing! And don't worry as always I write daily stuff so make sure to keep an eye on meh!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter was under shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo's if ya liked it or leave a review! ^^


End file.
